MAP01: Secret Operation 1 (Memento Mori II)
MAP01: Secret Operation 1 is one of the two top-secret bonus levels of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Steve Towle and uses the music track "Avalanche" by Mark Klem. It contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. This map and MAP02: Secret Operation 2 are not included in the regular PWAD. To play them, you must download the Memento Mori II infopack, rename the file MM2INFO.DAT to MM2INFO.WAD, and load it alongside MM2.WAD (and, optionally, MM2MUS.WAD.) Some modern source ports can load the .DAT as a .WAD without any renaming needed. This map replaces MAP01: Outpost. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP01 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Upon starting the level, kill or evade the enemy standing in front of you (a trooper on Hurt Me Plenty or lower, an imp on Ultra-Violence or higher.) You can evade or kill the sergeants and grab the shotgun under the hanging corpse. Head up to the switches; the western switch activates the elevator while the eastern switch opens the door. Activate them both, and circumvent or dispose of the demon (Hey, Not Too Rough or lower) or spectre (Hurt Me Plenty or higher) in your way. When the elevator has raised, open the door and rush out, or kill the spectre (Ultra-Violence or higher) in the next room. Enter the house at the north of the map, and head through either door into the central room; dispose of the enemies there. Head up either staircase and enter the hallway, lined with health bonuses. Grab the red skull key (Hey, Not Too Rough or lower,) or activate the center switch to lower a pillar in the central room holding a red keycard (Hurt Me Plenty or higher.) Leave the house, open the red key-locked bars on the east, and rush through the opening to finish the level. Secrets # In the room after the elevator is a misaligned wall. Pressing on it will reveal a hidden teleporter; using it will take you into a secret compartment (sector 2) behind the starting area with (a sergeant on medium skill or a chaingunner on hard skills and) a green armor. # Upon entering the house, press on the demonic face to find a secret compartment (sector 189) containing a box of shotgun shells. # In the room full of switches, press the third switch from the east. (All other switches will shut off access to themselves and each other.) Head back to the starting area to find a secret compartment (sector 31) containing two medikits (sectors 30 and 29), a blue armor (sector 28), a chaingun on easy and medium skills or a box of bullets on hard (sector 26) and a chainsaw (sector 27). This counts as six secrets. # See secret #3. # See secret #3. # See secret #3. # See secret #3. # See secret #3. Bugs It is impossible to obtain 100% Kills on this level due to non-functioning monster teleporters that leave several enemies outside of the valid playing space: * There are (skill dependent) two/four/six imps (Things 254, 255, 270, 271, 282 and 288) unable to use their teleporter (Linedef 1032, Type 126 - WR Teleport (monsters only), Tag 11) since it is to close (8 units) to the wall west of it. * On hard skills, a spectre (Thing 216) cannot use his teleporter (Linedef 884, Type 125 - W1 Teleport (monsters only), Tag 44) since the destination sector (193) is missing the teleport destination. On multiplayer-only some monsters cannot be killed: * There are (skill dependent) three/six/nine imps (Things 280, 281, 283, 284, 285, 286, 287, 289 and 290) unable to use their teleporter (Linedef 1040, Type 126 - WR Teleport (monsters only), Tag 15) since it is to close (8 units) to the wall west of it. * There are eight enemies with various skill settings in the void far east of the main map (Things 256 to 263) Some weapons and ammo are located in the deathmatch arena, thus unreachable in single-player mode, but are not flagged as multiplayer-only. Overall there are four chainsaws, five shotguns, both super shotguns, four chainguns, both rocket launchers, (skill dependent) three/two/one clips, three/two/one bullet boxes, three/two/one sets of shells, three/two/one shell boxes, three/two/one rockets, all three/two/one rocket boxes and all four backpacks that are available on easy skills only. Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * - MM2INFO.DAT must be renamed to MM2INFO.WAD and loaded alongside MM2.WAD to play this level. * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Secret Operation 1 (Memento Mori II) Category:Steve Towle levels Category:Secret levels